Lace and Silk
by Emmy1512
Summary: ONESHOT featuring Alice and Jasper. They meet at Jasper's birthday party. Where do they go from there? Reviews are loved.


**AN – I own Twilight. Oh shit. Wait. No I don't. Scrap that. Fucking hell. I do own a laptop. And a cat. You can't have those. I own chocolate too. I'm not gonna share that either. I'm a selfish girl.**

**This is dedicated to the following girls: Robs, Kristin, Amber, Kels, Conty, and Sara. You girls are fucking hilarious. Some A/J sexin'? Yes ma'am. **

**Reviews at the end are loved and cherished.**

* * *

I felt my head spin as I danced my way across the floor. It was a Friday night, and my friends had dragged me out to a 22nd birthday party for someone I'd never met. His name was Jack, or Jayden, or Jared... I don't know. His name was something beginning with J. Either way, he was Rose's second cousin's brother's friend or something like that. And she'd somehow guilt tripped me into coming.

While I was thanking my lucky stars that it was an open bar, why anyone in their right mind spend this much money on a twenty SECOND birthday party is beyond me, but I was past the point of complaining, and was instead concentrating on getting back to the bar to get another shot down my throat.

Parties were not my thing. Shopping, friends, small gatherings where we could talk and laugh - those are what I like. Not hundreds of people in a crowded club, of whom I knew two people, who I couldn't find.

Pulling myself as close to the bar as I could to avoid the wandering hands of men with too much alcohol in their system. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to sleep with one of these perverted creeps. The fact that I just broke up with someone probably wouldn't help their cause either. But I promised Rose that I wasn't going to think about that tonight.

Sighing, I waited for a bartender to come serve me. I placed my elbow on the bar, and my chin on my closed fist. Closing my eyes, I listened to the beat of the music, feeling the bass vibrate through my entire body.

"What can I get you?" a voice yelled from the other side of the bar. My eyes snapped open to see a dark haired girl looking at me patiently. She looked exhausted, and I didn't blame her. If she'd been serving from the beginning of the night, she'd been on for six hours, non stop.

"Vodka shot. Lemon and sugar please," I said, without even having to think about it. I wanted to be drunk enough to pass out when I got home and I knew that vodka did that to me.

I did the shot and ate the fruit of the lemon quickly before turning around to survey the dance floor. My eyes locked on a man dancing with a tall girl with long dark hair. He didn't look like he was particularly enjoying his company. I took in the appearance of the man. He had shaggy blond hair that was falling in his eyes, making me wonder if he could actually see past it. He was wearing a black dress shirt, with dark jeans. His eyes were wandering around the club, instead of focusing on his dance partner. Suddenly he looked at me, and I looked away quickly, afraid I'd been caught staring. Not that he could blame me really. The man was breathtaking.

I turned back to the bar, to see the bartender standing not far away from me drying glasses. She looked up at me and I gave her a small smile, letting her know I wanted to be served.

"Just another one thanks," I sighed out. I wanted to slap myself silly for agreeing to come to this stupid party in the first place.

She smiled knowingly at me, and poured out another shot.

"I'll have what she's having" a deep, sweet, smooth voice said from beside me, and I looked at the bartender, silently begging for some clue as to whether or not I should look next to me, or just walk away. My pleas were answered at the bartender locked eyes with me, blinking slowly, and biting her lip, before pouring another shot.

I turned my head slowly to look at the man beside me. I almost jumped when I looked up to see the same man that I'd been surveying just minutes earlier grinning down at me.

"Hi..." I said meekly. I never blushed, nor did I ever get nervous in front of men, and yet something about this particular man made me turn red and the butterflies in my stomach start moving like they were in a circus.

"Hi" he drawled, never wiping that shit eating grin off his face. He fucking knew what he was doing to me with that damned accent "do you dance?"

I narrowed my eyes, before what he was asking sunk in.

I threw down the shot and took his hand, leading him toward the floor. I pressed myself against his body as we started to sway slowly to the music. His hands were placed on my waist, and I slung my arms around his neck. The songs tempo picked up, and I slid my arms down from his neck so that my hands were resting on his chest, and I started to move my hips seductively against him. I turned so that my back was pressing into his now hardened dick. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck speed up, and his hands slid from my waist to my hips, pulling me back hard against him. A soft moan escaped my lips as a burst of arousal shot through my body, making my centretingle.

I turned back toward him and whispered in his ear "wanna get out of here?"

His half lidded eyes filled with lust he nodded, and all but dragged me from the club. I went to hail a cab, but the man pulled my hand down.

"My apartment is just around the corner"

I grinned, and motioned for him to lead the way while I concentrated on not breaking a heel on the broken pavement. After rounding the corner we came to a massive apartment building.

"The Metro?!"

I was stunned. The Metropolitan apartments were the most expensive apartments in the city.

The man just nodded and took my hand, leading me into the building, exchanging small greeting with the doorman. We got in the elevator, and he pressed the button for the 12th floor.

"And here I was expecting you to take me to the penthouse," I joked with him.

A small grin took over the man's face, and my eyes widened.

"You are taking me to the penthouse?!"

He nodded "we need to take a separate elevator to get past the 12th floor."

My mouth dropped and my head started spinning, which had nothing to do with the alcohol that was starting to wear off.

Then I realised I hadn't told Rose I was leaving.

"Fuck" I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Rose.

"_Hey bb. You'll get details tomorrow. ILY!!"_

Hitting send, I grinned to myself. She'd know what I meant, and for all I knew she'd already made her way home with that hulk of a man she'd been grinding against earlier. Shoving the phone back into my purse, I looked up at the man.

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

"Alice... you?"

"Jasper" he grinned at me again and all of a sudden I was pressed against the metal railing of the elevator, and Jasper's lips were on mine. He tasted of vodka and sugar, and I groaned into his mouth, licking his lips, hoping to god he'd grant me access. And that he did. His lips parted, and his tongue collided with mine as his hand slid up my thigh, pushing short dress even higher.

A ding from the elevator as it came to a stop startled us, and I pulled my dress down quickly, and took Jasper's hand in mine.

Outside the elevator stood an elderly lady, in a dressing gown, holding a pot of something.

"Oh, Jasper dear. Just the young lad I was looking for. I made this for you. It's a beef stew, with carrots and potatoes. I remember you saying how your mother made it."

Jasper leant down and gave the lady a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Shirley. You truly are a woman after my own heart."

Shirley blushed, and then turned to me.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?"

"Shirley, this is Alice. A good friend of mine. Alice, this is Shirley." Jasper turned and gave me a small wink.

"Well, don't you go corrupting this lovely young lady! A woman's virtue is everything you know!"

I had to hold back a snort as she said this. Instead I smiled at Shirley.

"Ok, Jasper. You two have a nice evening! You can get the pot back to me when you're finished. Happy birthday again dear."

Shirley walked away, and I felt my mouth drop.

"It's your birthday?!"

"Well yeah... whose party do you think that was back there?"

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

I racked my brain, trying to remember if I'd said anything to Jasper about the party, and how I couldn't believe someone would spend that much money.

_Oh fuck. I hope I haven't said I thought whoever spent that much money was a pretentious, compensating arsehole..._

Jasper must've seen me cringe, because as we stepped into the next elevator, he said "what's the matter?"

I bit my lip, trying to fight off a blush.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my virtue."

"Wait, you're not... are you?"

This time I let out the snort, and raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"No. Jasper, I am not a virgin" I whispered in his ear before nibbling gently on his neck. I was cursing that damned pot he was holding preventing me from pressing myself against him.

After what seemed like an overly painful forever we reached the penthouse, Jasper and I stepped out of the elevator.

Once inside of the apartment, I took one look around and determined that not only did Jasper have money, he knew how to decorate. He placed the stew in the fridge, and poured us both a glass of water.

"So, how long have you lived in Seattle for?" Jasper asked as he leant against the bench in the kitchen. I wasn't sure if he was deliberately delaying this or not, but I was reading to throw him onto the floor and take him there.

Taking a deep breathe to regain my composure after images of his cock pushing in and out of me making me scream, I answered.

"About 2 years now. I moved here from Forks. You probably haven't heard of it."

"I have."

My eyebrows shot up. He was officially one of two people I had met in Seattle who knew where Forks was, despite it being only an hour or so away from them. People could be a bit sheltered here.

Jasper placed his glass on the bench and took one large step toward me, closing the gap between us to no more than an inch. He looked down into my eyes, and my breathing sped up, my entire body tingling, begging for contact.

"Is that surprising?" he breathed out.

I nodded, and pushed myself forward, so my whole body pressed against him again. His lips attacked mine as he lifted me up so I was sitting on the bench. His erection pressed against my wetness. Jasper's hands made quick work of the zip on the back of my dress, and it was now pooled around me on the bench. I lifted my hips slightly, letting it slip down my legs and fall to the ground. Jasper's hand ran down my neck, and over my shoulder, leaving a trail of burning fire in its wake. Everywhere he touched me immediately begged for more.

The black lace bra I was wearing was taken no notice of, and joined the dress on the floor within seconds.

I moved my hands to his shirt, and unbuttoned it, pushing it open to reveal hardened abs and a perfect V leading down into his pants.

A gasp escaped my lips, and Jasper smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much so, only... I think I should get to see more."

Once again his lips were on mine, only more urgently this time. Like he was sick of the teasing, and wanted in, now.

I unzipped his jeans, and pushed them down so they puddle at his feet. His erection was straining against his silk boxers. I was about to remove those too when Jasper picked me up suddenly, making me squeal.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed down his neck as he walked. I flicked my tongue out just behind his ear, and he let out a growl. I grinned to myself. In less than an hour I had figured out what Jasper liked. And judging by the way his dick just twitched against my leg, he really fucking liked that.

Jasper threw me down on the bed, and knelt next to it, pulling me toward him by my legs, and pulling my lace panties off, flicking them aside, before running a finger along my wet folds. He lifted his finger to his mouth, and tasted my juices, before running his tongue along my folds, making my hips buck up toward his mouth. My whole body was begging for more, and Jasper was teasing.

"Patience, Alice, is a virtue."

"I thought we'd already determined I'm not particularly virtuous" I hissed out.

Jasper chuckled, before delving his tongue between my fold, and flicking it against my clit. I moaned, lacing my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me.

He slipped two fingers inside me, and began thrusting them in and out, sucking my clit between his lips.

"Fuck...Jas...More..."

Grabbing his hair tighter, I pulled him up and growled "I need you in me. Now!"

"As you wish, my dear"

He tilted his head to me, and pushed off his boxer, before kissing up my torso, taking a nipple in his mouth, and swirling his tongue around it. He took it bitten his teeth, and bit down gently, making me cry out softly. He was torturing me. My core was begging to his him fill it and my entire body was burning with desire as he touched me. No one had made me feel this desperate for their touch before.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and looked into my eyes, before kissing me gently, pushing his length into me. He rocked his hips gently as my body adjusted to his size, and then pulled out and pushed back into me in one long movement.

"Fuck!" I cried out, my eyes fluttering closed and my entirely body arching up to get closer to Jasper.

As Jasper continued to thrust in and out of me, I ran my hands down his back, scraping my nails gently down, and then back up, in time with each thrust. Moving my hands over his shoulders and to his chest, I pushed slightly, and in one swift movement we were sitting up, and I was riding him. I lifted my hips up, and slid back down on him. Jasper moved a hand between us, and began to rub my clit between his fingers. I moaned, throwing my head back, feeling my walls start to tighten around Jasper's length. I was so close.

Jasper seemed to realised this and started to thrust upwards into me, his eyes fluttering closed. His free hand moved gently up my stomach and to my breast. He massaged it gently, before pinching the nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

My walls clamped down around him, and my entire body trembled.

"Oh god! Jasper!" I cried out as I rode out my orgasm. Jasper grabbed my hips and roughly pulled me down to meet his thrusting hips again and again until he reached his climax with a moan.

I collapsed onto Jasper's chest, and tried desperately to catch my breath.

"Fuck" Jasper said, chest heaving.

"Agreed"

I rolled off Jasper, and pulled the high thread count sheets over my body, marvelling in their softness, I let out a soft moan, and touched the sheets to my face.

"Did you just NUZZLE my sheets?"

_Shit. Did I?_

"Maybe?"

Jasper chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Don't worry" he leant in to whisper in my ear "I do it all the time"

My stomach picked that moment to let out a loud embarrassing rumble.

"Hungry?" Jasper glanced down at my stomach, and then up to my face and grinned.

"A little"

"You want icecream? I have Treasure Trove."

"The one with the m n' m's and chocolate sauce?" a grin spread over my face.

"Indeed"

I gasped playfully, and lifted my hand to my heart.

"A man after my own heart!" I smirked at him.

"Maybe darlin'. But shh, don't tell Shirley. I want you to make it to my apartment _alive_ next time."

"Next time?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I mean... you know. If you don't want to come over again, that's fine. I was just... oh shit. Fuck. Ok. Let me start again." Jasper took a deep breath "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner sometime. Soon?"

I ran a hand through his thick hair, and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Only if I get my icecream now." I whispered.

Jasper jumped off the bed, pulled on a pair of plaid boxers from his chest of drawers and ran out of the room. He returned not a minute later holding two small tubs of icecream, and two spoons in one hands, and clutching a small black and white cat to his chest with the other.

"Oh! Kitty!"

I scrambled over the bed quickly to grab the kitten from him.

"So cute!" the cat started purring and nudging my hands, encouraging me to pat her.

"That's Tommy. She's a sook."

"She's adorable!"

Jasper grinned at me, "you know, she hates everyone apart from me. I'm surprised she's taken to you so well. I'm a bit jealous actually."

"Of Tommy liking me, or her getting all the attention?"

Jasper spooned out some icecream, and held it up. I opened my mouth, and moaned as the chocolate sauce mixed with the icecream in my mouth.

"A bit of both, actually" he said, before kissing me softly.

"Mmm. Happy birthday Jasper. By the way, I'm keeping your cat."

"No you're not!"

"Too!"

Jasper grabbed the icecream out of my hand, and kissed me roughly, before pulling back and growling "not" before kissing me again, and moving his hand down between my body and the sheets...

* * *

**AN – awwww! I totes threw in my cat at the end there. She was trying to type, I figured she wanted a cameo appearance.**

**This was a one-shot. Just so y'all know.**

**I totes love reviews. Make my day. Night. Sorry. It's night. Make my night :D**


End file.
